fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:E4439Qv5
Can you make a page for michael's fic on the fanfic wiki, my nook wont let me make pagesFossil Fighter R.B.P. (talk) 22:22, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Just put it under michael's fic, I'll come up with a name laterFossil Fighter R.B.P. (talk) 22:25, December 7, 2013 (UTC) See NG's talk page for a response to your reply on the ZTV wiki. high i'm new here~ S.F. 1 Saw the message, okay, so I was online again in Battle and it was the highway like stage, and I was just goofing off when I started throwing shells, without any knowledge this racer was around, I hit her. Then tens of seconds later, I hit her again. I still had 3 balloons (3 lives) left when she hit me, unluckily for her I had shells on me so I got her again (didn't even expect to hit her that time XD). With like 40 or so seconds on the clock, I raced through a lot of the mystery boxes to find something useful, I got 3 shells. I started trying to find the last player but I didn't. When the scoreboard showed, I actually was first and the people who had very high scores were actually the lowest on the board XD (not including that girl that got unlucky by being around me XD) Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 13:44, July 20, 2014 (UTC) NOOooooo the chat exploded in midsentence... Lepa Ayan (talk) 18:50, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Can you meet me at the Fighter Station please? --Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 17:04, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Meet me at the Fighter Station at 14:30 Eastern Standard Time, alright? --Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 18:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Why is everyone so hyped for SSB4 just because Shulk's in it? Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is. Yep. You heard me. Go ahead. Send in Rupert's Mapos and Mapo King. --Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 15:54, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back from your sudden vacation from the wiki Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 04:49, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ALL! TO! BLAME! WHY COULDN'T THEY HAVE PUT IN GODZILLA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?!?!?! HE11!! I WOULD'VE BEEN OK WITH ANY GODZILLA MONSTER!!!!!!!! SCREW IT ALL!!!!! I WANT ALL OF THEM IN AND NO AMOUNT OF MAPO KINGS DYNALS SALADAS OR ZONGAZONGAS IS GONNA STOP ME!!!!!!!! EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF I DON'T SEE EVEN A REFERENCE TO THE BIG G MAN, I'M ACTIVATING MY BURNING GODZILLA MODE!!!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO SEE KYOTO BURN TO THE GROUND SAKURAI?!?!?!?! DO YOU?!?!?!?! --Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 16:06, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Everything just stopped responding so I had to refresh. If you want to see what my pet looks like, http://www.wizard101central.com/wiki/Pet:Silver_Colossus (the stats and talents are not the ones on my pet though, those are for the original boss drop silver colossus before hatching eggs) Hey E44! Good news! I brought a friend of mine from Wikizilla and his username is Supercharged Gojira. Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 19:17, October 13, 2014 (UTC) (Messaging the person with the smallest talk page) Hi I just wanted it to be known that I am around but I am on my Wii U so I won't be getting in chat until maybe later if Mom leaves the computer on but only temporarily. I don't plan to be sleeping either. Anyway I don't expect to be on for a few days (Mom knows no end to her torture) so if anyone needs me mind messaging me on Facebook or tell them to leave it on my talk page. Thanks Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 02:25, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Good Job with the wiki new admin :D You've done a bunch with it and I'm so glad. I'm Cyberscribe, the old admin back in 2009 or so, I just made a new account. It's nice to come back and see everything in place. If you want to talk about fossil fighters just message me! (GymLeaderKit (talk) 01:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC)) E44 Why did you leave the forums!? I am not sure if you left, you said you had to leave and you haven't come on since then! ChomperFan7 (talk) 19:06, August 6, 2015 (UTC)ChomperFan7 aka Fossildude747 Oh, HOOOOIIIIIII! Remember me? ...No? Don't remember little ol FLOWEY? ...Just kidding. I no longer use my old profile. Bit of a notfication, actually... the old profile. So yeah, I'm back. Bustbursterz (talk) 01:40, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for that,Fossil Fighters: Frontier seems to enthrall me to no end,I Love Hard Go-Getters Games cause it adds to the Challenge,do You Own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze,cause I need Your Help in that Game,there is the Dimension X level,that Level Gives Me Bad Vibes,it´s Hard with Tough Opponents and does have a Whacky Nonsense since there is One area where you run into the Ceiling,that Area gives me the Creeps Dan Kuso0 (talk) 14:46, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry,I Have been a Little on the Unclear Side,I Have a Nintendo 3DS and Own a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze for Nintendo 3DS,the Game is Awesome but that Goes away when I Reach the Dimension X Area,that Area is too Creepy,Dangerous and has Strong Enemies,the Dimension X Area is soo Creepy that Slams My Courage Away. Dan Kuso0 (talk) 17:22, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Greetings old freind